De la manera mas sutil
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka se habia convertido en una cinica, directa y sarcastica. Sobre todo al dar el resultado de las pruebas de embarazo


**.**

 **.**

 **De la manera más sutil**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka era catalogada como la más déspota y directa de todas en la aldea, había obtenido su fama por la manera de ser, de vestir, de actuar y de hablar. No todo era malo para ella tenía una buena reputación en el hospital y dentro de la rama Ambu, en todas las misiones ella era el elemento principal en que todos pensaban debido a su destreza y habilidades que había desarrollado.

Se sentía orgullosa por su reputación, solo ella conocía el motivo de la su manera de ser, solo ella reconocía el valor de su persona y tomar la decisión de aceptar o rechazar las misiones que se le solicitaban.

Como cada mañana iba a la tienda de ramen, pedía una porción para llevar y caminaba directo al hospital donde en el turno de la mañana ella decidía en que departamento atender. Después de una reunión con sus amigas donde había dictado que la mayoría estaba embarazadas, cosa que no le creyeron, había aceptado la rama de diagnósticos donde a partir de estudios, observaciones y revisiones ella era capaz de decir que era lo que tenía.

Esa mañana una chica peliazul había llegado al consultorio, después de revisar sus signos vitales miro por tercera vez el expediente.

-Ino-chan por favor dime ya que es lo que tengo- le suplicaba la chica después de varios minutos de silencio

-Hinata- miro a la chica y bajo nuevamente al expediente

-Ya, dime de una vez- el tono entrecortado había desaparecido después de tan tortuoso tiempo dentro de la oficina de la rubia.

Miro como la chica se colocaba su fleco detrás de su oreja, cruzaba las piernas y mantenía firme el expediente entre sus manos

-Hinata- miro fijamente a la chica con una mueca de preocupación –tienes un parasito-

-¿Qué?- enarco una ceja, no le parecía algo preocupante – ¿algo como amibas? ¿Puedes sacarlo?- sus ojos se cristalizaron esperando que su mal tuviera cura. No quería seguir con náuseas y mareos contantes así como sentir asco por algunas comidas que eran sus favoritas

-No algo como eso- suspiro

-¿Puedes sacarlo? Digo ¿puedes curarme?- se recargo en el escritorio de la chica

-Sí, pero solo antes de un mes- coloco sus codos sobre el escritorio y miro a la chica –después de eso sería ilegal. Bueno en algunas aldeas-

-¿Cómo dices?- se preocupó y miro a su amiga. Por su reputación sabía que las bromas no eran aceptadas en cuanto cuestión de diagnóstico se trataba, por las habilidades reconocidas de su amiga sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas pero aún mantenía la duda- ¿ilegal?-

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan no es tan grave- sonrió para relajar el ambiente –por favor recuéstate y descubre tu vientre- coloco un gel y el aparato

-Ino…- hizo lo que la chica solicito y la miro expectante

-¿Sabes? muchas mujeres aprenden a aceptar ese parasito- cubrió con el gel todo el abdomen de la chica –Le dan nombre, lo visten con ropa de todo tipo y los llevan a jugar al parque con otros parásitos

-No comprendo- miro la pantalla en la que su amiga mantenía la mirada fija

-Oh mira comienza a tener forma-

-Espera- agudizo su vista tratando de tomarle forma a lo que veía. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y tapo su boca con una mano –quieres decir que…- no puedo evitarlo más y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta su mentón

-Estas embarazada- miro seriamente la reacción de su amiga esperando que diera una respuesta

-…- De sus labios no salía ningún sonido

-Hinata- limpio el restante del gel y tapo el vientre de la chica

-¿Es verdad?- al fin salió de su trance al mirar como apagaban la pantalla

-Si-

-Ino- sonrió auténticamente ante la noticia

-Felicidades- abrazo a la chica quien rápidamente correspondió el abrazo

Ino sabia la razón de su actuar. Sabia como serían las madres antes de dar a luz, si obtenía una respuesta como la de su amiga sería una madre protectora que no le importaba lo que dijeran de su hijo, por el contrario de las que no sonreían ni mostraban ninguna sea de felicidad serian unas descuidadas y era lo que menos quería.

Pro ser cínica, sarcástica y directa era catalogada como la peor y a la vez la mejor kunoichi de la aldea. Quien se preocupaba por el bienestar de la futura generación de reyes que poseerían la voluntad de fuego que su sensei tanto se empeñó en proteger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola gracias por leer, corto pero lleno de significado al menos para mí. Las palabras no fueron de mi invención, fue parte de una escena de la serie Dr. House y que me pareció interesante adecuarla para explicar aún más la historia de "madres primerizas".

Espero y les haya gustado

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
